


Снег

by ruzhenzov, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Quarantine Shenanigans, Romance, Slice of Life, Soft Porn, WTF Kombat 2021, handjobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Сиквел к«Уважаемые пассажиры». Леви и Эрвин вместе зимуют на карантине.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Снег

Леви аккуратно смахнул с барной стойки крошки и поставил в раковину оставшиеся с обеда тарелки. Ханджи уже добрый час продолжала болтать в Зуме, не прерываясь ни на минуту, и Леви перестал даже пытаться сохранять хоть какую-то концентрацию на её болтовне. Всё равно он и так прекрасно знал, к чему они придут в итоге, и знал, что ему для этого нужно сделать. Ханджи просто любила трепаться попусту. Интересно, как Моблит вообще её терпит? Судя по выключенной камере — никак. 

— Эй, ты ещё здесь? Слышал, что я сказала? — Ханджи недовольно поправила очки. Леви вздохнул.

— Я и так знаю, к чему ты ведёшь. Надо нормально перестроить рабочий чат, отодвинуть те встречи, которые можно отодвинуть, остальные раскидать по сетке. И дозвониться до офиса в Лондоне.

— Какой ты умный. — Ханджи скрестила руки. — Что, раз у тебя теперь мужик есть, можно меня наедине с лабораторией оставить?

— Не драматизируй. — Леви помахал на неё. — Я просто сокращаю твою болтовню и экономлю энергию. К тому же, я прав.

— Знаю. — Ханджи вздохнула. — Но ты всё равно не зазнавайся!

Леви недовольно цокнул. 

— Мы закончить-то уже можем? Второй час пошёл. 

Закончили они в итоге только через тридцать минут, за которые Леви успел благополучно перемыть всю посуду и ответить на все вопросы, которые могли возникнуть на год вперёд. Снег за окном всё валил и валил, заметая тротуары по колено, и в новостях явно зря волновались за несоблюдение карантина — в ближайшие дни дверь подъезда, кажется, всё равно не открыть. Леви захлопнул ноутбук, заварил уже третью чашку чёрного чая за день — так было легче согреваться, не выкручивая батареи на полную мощность, — и уставился на пейзаж за окном, наблюдая, как прогибаются ветки под тяжестью налипшей на них белоснежной массы. На дорогах наверняка прямо сейчас худшие пробки за всю историю Берлина. Невольно навевало воспоминания. 

Леви усмехнулся в кружку. 

В ту ночь они с Эрвином сначала толкались на ярмарке и там же успели отыскать ещё глинтвейна с пряниками, шарахались вокруг ёлки и болтали — в основном рассказывали друг о друге, старательно пытаясь получше узнать человека перед собой. Потом опять поднялась метель, и кое-как через такие же пробки они добрались до дома Леви, выжирать оставшуюся там с прошлого месяца треть бутылки вина и целоваться. Леви в тот момент было удивительно наплевать, что знали они друг друга дай боже несколько часов, он хотел приятно провести время с красивым мужиком, а что там в голове у Эрвина творилось, пойди разбери. Того, что хотел, Леви всё равно не получил — Эрвин с галантностью джентльмена вежливо ушёл спать на диван, а Леви, вроде, и возразить было нечего. Пришлось в меру разочарованно и немного сердито дрочить в душе и ещё полночи ворочаться, потому что вот он, в соседней комнате, и обидно жуть. 

Наутро обоим стало немного неловко, но свой телефон Эрвин оставил. Потом были многочисленные свидания, и Леви ещё сотню раз отыгрался за обломанный вечер, а теперь вот вместе застряли на карантине. Почти что съехались, считай. 

Леви допил чай, вымыл кружку и тихо подошёл к спальне, где Эрвин работал всё это время. За дверью не слышалось никаких разговоров, и он заглянул внутрь. 

Эрвин сидел прямо на кровати, всё ещё в своей пижаме, и с сосредоточенным лицом вчитывался во что-то на экране. Леви вздохнул. 

— Очень интересно? 

Эрвин посмотрел на него поверх ноутбука. 

— Ну, тут у меня эссе про Каролингское возрождение с тремя ошибками в слове «Каролингское».

— Ого, гениальный студент, я смотрю.

— По крайней мере, он не путает его с итальянским Возрождением. — Эрвин насмешливо фыркнул. Леви покачал головой.

— Ты уже всё утро работаешь.

— Я обещал сегодня выставить итоговые оценки.

— И что, все уже всё сдали?

— Сам-то как думаешь? 

Леви подошёл и осторожно забрал у Эрвина ноутбук, откладывая его на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Не думаю, что кто-то расстроится, если ты продлишь им дедлайн.

— Леви.

— Что? — Он забрался к Эрвину на колени и взлохматил и без того растрёпанные волосы. — Я всё утро слушал болтовню Ханджи. Надоело. 

Ответить Леви ничего не дал — наклонился и мягко поцеловал в губы, одновременно засовывая ладони под футболку. Эрвин сопротивляться не стал, положил руки на талию и тихонько погладил бока большими пальцами. Леви в ответ слегка ущипнул за соски и коснулся губами скулы, прижался ещё ближе. От Эрвина едва заметно пахло кондиционером для белья — ну, конечно, Леви сам его пижаму стирал, — а ещё было ужасно тепло, почти жарко. Он аккуратно прикусил кожу на шее и оставил маленькое пятно, пока Эрвин рассеянно пересчитывал пальцами позвонки на спине, а другой рукой мял задницу. Им обоим было лениво, но член у Леви давно проснулся — и не только у него. Леви поёрзал, чтобы нормально усесться на коленях, снял наконец с Эрвина пижамную майку и принялся целовать грудь. Эрвин шумно вздохнул и сжал его бёдра. Леви поднял голову, посмотрел в лицо — и осторожно убрал с чужого лба несколько растрёпанных прядей. 

— Что? — Эрвин открыл глаза и посмотрел в ответ. 

— Ничего. — Леви помотал головой и снова поцеловал его.

Они ещё какое-то время медленно тискались, жались друг к другу и беспорядочно целовались, пока Эрвин первый не свёл их члены вместе, проведя размашистым движением от головки до основания. Леви закусил губу и запрокинул голову. Ему нравилось, как Эрвин дрочил — не слишком быстро, но и не слишком медленно, сжимая с достаточной силой и оглаживая головку пальцем, и ещё у него была привычка — прямо как сейчас — упираться Леви лбом в лоб и смотреть прямо в глаза, от чего сносило крышу. Хотя ему всегда сносило крышу, ему просто нравилось, как Эрвин трахался, вот и всё. Он неосознанно несколько раз толкнулся в ласкающую руку, и они оба кончили, пачкая одежду и постельное бельё.

Леви выдохнул, слез с кровати и потянул Эрвина за запястье. 

— Я в душ. Пошли со мной.

После они вдвоём лениво валялись на кровати, и Леви мысленно пинал себя в сторону кухни, чтобы начать делать обед, но выходило так себе. Эрвин лежал, уткнувшись носом в его мокрые волосы, и прижимал его к себе одной рукой. Получалось слишком удобно и уютно, чтобы вставать в ближайшее время. 

— Эй, — позвал Леви, поворачивая голову.

— М?

— Почему ты тогда со мной поехал? Мы же были знакомы сколько, три часа? 

Эрвин на секунду задумался, а затем пожал плечами. 

— Меня всё достало. И захотелось приключений. А ещё мне понравилось твоё лицо. — Он весело улыбнулся.  


— А с сексом ты меня зачем обломал? 

Эрвин недовольно посмотрел. 

— Ты сам сказал, что мы знали друг друга три часа.

— И?

— И мы были пьяные.

— И?

— И я пытался быть вежливым!

— Мне не понравилось, — парировал Леви и завозился, устраиваясь ещё удобнее.

— Ну, сейчас-то тебе всё нравится.

— Нравится. — Он не стал спорить и уставился на налипший на подоконник с другой стороны окна снег. Интересно, куда они поедут на это Рождество? На кухню? Или, может, в гостиную?

Леви насмешливо фыркнул сам себе и потёрся щекой о чужую ладонь. Ханджи, отправляя его в командировку, всё настаивала, мол, я тебе помогаю поймать рождественское чудо. Прямо как в кино.

И сейчас Леви вынужден был признать — всё-таки она с самого начала была права.


End file.
